


Building Snowmen

by Altais4



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Eventual Romance, First Kiss, M/M, Snowed In, Wintery fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altais4/pseuds/Altais4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew of MJN, together with Herc and Theresa, gets snowed in in an Alpine hotel. While the two couples are delighted to make the most of their unexpected winter holiday, Douglas and Arthur find their own special way to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by CatS81’s [Wrapping Up Warm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5516132), but my imagination ran in a slightly different direction. What if Carolyn and Martin had brought their SOs on the trip? Fortunately the boys coped pretty well. 
> 
> Many thanks to Ianina for betaing this!!

They had settled onto the big leather sofa near the open fire. If Douglas leaned back and turned his head, he could glimpse through the lobby into the dining room, where currently a waiter was busy taking the drinks order for Theresa and Martin’s candle-light dinner. MJN’s Captain practically glowed receiving so much attention.

In the lobby Carolyn and Herc prepared for a long walk in the snow. Well, to each their own. Douglas crossed his legs from one side to the other as he watched a liveried hotel employee throwing another wooden log into the cackling fire. Of all the places to get snowed in, a four star Alpine luxury resort wasn’t the worst. 

“It’s nice that Theresa treats Martin to a romantic honeymoon dinner, don’t you think?” Arthur said, who appeared to have followed Douglas’ train of thought.

“Hmm.” Douglas considered his pineapple juice, complete with crushed ice and black straw. He’d rather not think too much of Martin being wined and dined. If he did so, he might actually feel a little sting of jealousy – sitting here with Arthur of all people, whereas everyone else got to enjoy their newly-found love.

“We should also do something fun,” Arthur suggested, as oblivious as ever to the subtle change of mood.

“Fun . . . like all the other couples?” Douglas couldn’t help the scathing tone. But being left out on all the _real_ fun was suddenly hard to stomach.

“Come on, Douglas . . . “ The sofa creaked as Arthur slid nearer, his eyes shining with excitement. “Let’s go out and build a snowman!”

“A snowman?” Douglas groaned.

“Yes . . . please!”

“Arthur, it’s not the time.” Douglas looked outside through the large window front, frowning. He was rewarded with a truly magnificent view. Against the backdrop of the Alpine panorama, dark fir trees covered in white, the finest, fluffiest snow was piling high. When was the last time he had built a snowman? Besides, if they went out now, they might catch a glance at Herc slugging through the snow. That might almost be worth it.

“Well . . .” Douglas wetted his lips, considering. “Bet we can make a . . . snow Martin? Only bigger than life size.”

“Brilliant!” Arthur beamed.

“Okay, let’s grab our coats and gloves.” Douglas found himself grinning back. Maybe they would have some fun after all.

 

* * *

 

Douglas walked around their creation, snow crunching under his boots. He had to give it to Arthur – the boy was excellent at building snowmen. ’Snow Martin’ was indeed larger than life. They had even managed to put something resembling a captain’s hat on top. Douglas puffed out the cold air and shoved his hands into his pockets. It had started to snow again.

Next to him Arthur skidded to a halt, steadying himself with a quick grip on Douglas’ upper arm. Snowflakes glittered in his tousled hair and there was a wide grin on his round face. “Maybe we could borrow Martin’s hat . . . make him more life like.”

“You forget that Martin and I don’t share a room anymore,” Douglas said calmly. “Borrowing might not be so easy.”

“Yeah, he’s with Theresa now,” Arthur replied softly. “Does it bother you?”

“Well, no. Not as such.” Douglas scrubbed one hand over his face, giving his best to ignore the tight feeling in his chest. “Who would like to spend the night with a fussy, little man, who makes sure that I’m in hours at all times?”

Arthur leaned in a bit, and Douglas could actually feel his body warmth through his winter coat. “No, you’re with me now. Isn’t it brilliant?”

“Well . . . certainly.” For a moment, Douglas remained still as he regarded the illuminated hotel windows. Then he shook his head, chasing the ghost away. “What about getting in and change into something more comfortable?”

 

* * *

 

It was a good thing that the hotel served hot drinks around the clock. Half an hour later, they returned with mugs of steaming cocoa to the fireplace, the flickering embers glowing warm and inviting against the cold night.

Arthur flopped down onto the sofa. “Wow, that was fun.”

“Well, I didn’t expect anything less,” Douglas smiled warmly at him. Their little adventure in the snow had rather improved his mood.

“Yeah, you’re right. But where did all the others go?” Arthur scrambled up on his knees and craned his neck in direction of the restaurant. “Look, Martin and Theresa have left as well. I wonder what they’re doing?”

Douglas raised his eyebrows. “That shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. Young love, honeymoon dinner . . . wink, wink.”

“Yeah . . . I get it.” Arthur nodded wisely as he slid down again. He cradled his mug of steaming cocoa in his hands and stared into the fire. “I wonder what it’s like.”

“Being with a princess . . .” Douglas huffed.

“No, that would be pretty much the same.” Arthur shook his head. “At least Theresa isn’t wearing Alice bands.”

“Thank goodness!” Douglas took a sip of cocoa. He sighed contentedly as its chocolaty flavour melted on his tongue. “So, what do you mean? Doing it in front of the fire? Let me tell you, it’s not what people make out to be. Hot on the one side, cold on the other and you’re always afraid to get burned.” He leaned back in the sofa and took another mouthful.

“Yeah, I prefer beds, too.” Arthur flashed Douglas a disarming smile. “One time, I was with Mindy at her father’s estate. They have a brilliant manor in the country, with big fireplaces in every room. We were roasting marshmallows at the open fire and . . .”

“Exactly,” Douglas interrupted hastily. Though he had to admit he was becoming intrigued. How on earth did Arthur come up with these stories? Invited to a country estate, indeed. He remembered vaguely that Mindy’s father was supposed to be a baronet. In contrast to him, Douglas’ own life appeared to be downright dull.

“But I wonder still.” Arthur’s voice had gone soft.

“What?” Startled Douglas tuned back in, focusing on the present.

Arthur slid nearer, and Douglas could see that his cheeks were still chafed from the cold. “I wonder what it would be like with a guy,” Arthur breathed.

“A guy?” Douglas felt himself going hot and cold. What was the boy hinting at?

Instinctively he turned his head away as half forgotten images of Air England stewards flashed through his mind. Dashing guys, so very tempting. Douglas could still sense the odd ache inside him, just by thinking of the old days. But here was a strange thing – while the stewards were supposed have all the fun, those same homosexual activities were utterly frowned upon if conducted by a commanding officer. Not that it had ever stopped him from doing what he wanted . . . or whom.

“I mean . . .” Arthur leaned in.

“I know what you mean,” Douglas replied huskily. “Just say, it’s different. They’re not so soft, for one thing.“

Arthur’s eyes were shining bright. “I think you would be soft.”

Douglas was lost for words. Arthur . . . gay? Proposing to him? He had known him for all his life.

“I know I’m an idiot. And then there is Skip,” Arthur whispered urgently, covering Douglas’ hands with his.

“Nonsense. There is nothing with Skip,” Douglas stated with emphasis. It wasn’t strictly true . . . there was that little pang of envy he sometimes felt. However, right now, all he could see was Arthur’s friendly face before him, his eyes shimmering green in the flickering light from the open fire.

“Douglas, do you mind if I kiss you?”

And then he was in his arms. Warm and soft, smelling of chocolate. He cupped Douglas’ head with one hand, the other splayed roughly on his chest as he brushed their lips together with a big smack. Totally different from what he’d expected Martin to be. No, in all these years there had never been anything between the Captain and him. And why was he thinking of him now?

Douglas shuddered. Blood was buzzing in his ears, his vision blurred. He could feel Arthur’s tongue tracing his lips, teasing them open, so very gentle . . . so good. Part of him desperately wanted to kiss back, to let this happen. There was a stirring in his groin, an irrepressible wish to pull the man closer. “Arthur!” he gasped.

“D-Douglas . . .” Arthur seemed so breathless and happy. His eyes were shining with something, more than his usual cheerfulness . . . hero worship perhaps. He was smiling as if Douglas were the most brilliant person in the world.

With a growl, Douglas looped his arms around him, tugged him against his chest. He needed time to think, time to figure this out – until he stopped thinking altogether.

 

* * *

 

The fire had burned down. Or was this just an illusion, Douglas thought, time slipping away? He was leaning back into the cushions, Arthur sitting halfway on top of him, his shirttails hanging open. They had stopped a little while ago . . . breathing hard. His prick was hard, too, Douglas registered. Achingly so. And Arthur, sprawled on his lap, didn’t seem to be in any better state.

Douglas closed his eyes and gently reached out. Mapped bare skin with his fingers. He breathed in deeply. What he felt . . . what they felt . . . it was desire.

“We should get a room,” Douglas’ brain helpfully suggested. Lust-addled. To late he realised that he had said it out loud.

“Yeah, but how?” Arthur looked at him, wide-eyed.

“Well, technically we have. ” Douglas swallowed hard. “What I mean to say is . . . Carolyn booked us in _one room_.” It could be so easy. Take Arthur’s hand . . . walk up the stairs . . . down the hall with the soft carpet . . . past those antlers on the wall. Unlock the door. But still, it was madness.

“Great!” Arthur’s face lit up. “I had completely forgotten.”

You and me both, Douglas admitted ruefully. In fact, he still had to get used to this sleeping arrangement. He cleared his throat. “Arthur, can you keep a secret?”

“No, not really. Sorry, Douglas.” But somehow Arthur didn’t sound sorry at all. He simply changed his position on Douglas’ lap and snuggled up closer to his chest.

“Too bad,” Douglas grunted. Slowly he let his fingers glide into Arthur’s shirt collar. He would have loved to go on, explore a bit further. But there was no way in hell, he could tell Carolyn that he had debauched her son. Tonight. However tempting the prospect was.

“No, but this time, I will!” Arthur surfaced from his contented kitten position. He looped his arms around Douglas’ neck and launched into a happy kiss.

“Why?” Douglas broke off for a moment, drew a deep breath. He could feel his erection throbbing. “Or better, how?” he choked.

“It’s easy,” Arthur whispered urgently, warm breath tickling Douglas’ ear. “Nobody will ever guess! And I never tell mum about my girlfriends.”

“Good boy.” Douglas pulled him close. An odd wave of relief rushed through him. He would never have guessed himself. This morning. Or even an hour before. But now, he almost couldn’t wait.

“Ready to become a bit more casual?” Douglas purred.

“Brilliant!” Arthur leant in for a kiss, making Douglas gasp as he gave his prick accidentally another rub.

 

* * *

 

“The runways are being cleared this minute. Take off is at 10:00,” Carolyn announced with a satisfied voice as she strode into the breakfast room the next morning.

Herc sat down next to her and dropped a light kiss on her cheek. “I wouldn’t mind another day of stomping together through the snow,” he chuckled.

“That wasn’t stomping and I would mind, thank you very much,” Carolyn retorted, though she seemed secretly pleased with Herc’s affectionate display. She looked around the table at Theresa and Martin, who busied themselves putting jam on their bread rolls. “Good. Where are Douglas and Arthur?”

“Late, obviously,” Martin rolled his eyes. He leaned towards Theresa and hissed in a not so low tone, “I knew Douglas would sleep in.”

“No, look . . . outside!” Theresa reached for his arm.

Everybody turned their attention to the large windows. Outside in the cold they could see two heavily wrapped up figures rolling big lumps of snow.

“They’re building snowmen!” Martin exclaimed.

 

* * *

 

Later that morning, the door to the flight deck opened. Arthur appeared, carrying a heavily laden tray. “Hello, Douglas. I’ve brought you coffee.”

“Thank you, Arthur.” Douglas turned towards him and smiled.

“There’s also milk and sugar, and biscuits,“ Arthur continued eagerly. “Would you mind if I sat down for a bit? I’ve brought myself some tea.” He fiddled with the jump seat.

“No, come here,” Douglas murmured in a low tone. He pointed casually at the empty seat next to him. “It’s much more cosy like this.”

“You, mean Skips seat? I’ve always dreamt to sit there.” Arthur gazed wistfully at the small spot of grey amid the mass of blinking instruments. “But don’t you think Skip would mind?”

“What he doesn’t know . . .” Douglas singsonged. “Also I think he might be occupied.”

“Right,” Arthur beamed as he squeezed past the console. “When I last saw him, he was sitting with Theresa, explaining to her why it was perfectly save for the FO to operate now and then.”

“See.” Douglas smirked.

For a moment, neither man was talking, each one lost in their own thoughts. Then Arthur said, “I’ve been thinking. Mum and Herc are planning this big holiday before he goes to Switzerland. And I’ve asked myself if you’d mind if I’d come over once in a while? Have a sleepover.”

“A sleepover?” Douglas teased.

But Arthur didn’t answer. He just stared at the instruments, as if they were the most fascinating things in the world. With a pang, Douglas realised how nervous he really was.

He turned in his seat and looked at Arthur, really looked at him. Mind the uniform was a bit silly, but with a proper steward’s uniform it would be a different matter. Then he glanced at his eyes, which were shining warm and friendly. Even if he had no experience, Arthur had been the most generous lover he’d ever had. Last night, when he’d taken both their cocks in his hand . . . . Douglas swallowed hard. Arthur played it down, but there was a reason why he was so popular with the girls from the Pony Club.

“You see, I could cook.” Arthur’s voice wobbled slightly.

Douglas shuddered. “I’d rather you didn’t.” He leant over and gently took Arthur’s hand. “I’ll see to that.”

“Or I could hover, make tea and coffee,” Arthur offered hopefully.

“Well, well . . . ” A thoughtful little smile began to form around Douglas’ lips. Quickly he leaned over and pressed a not so professional kiss on Arthur’s cheek. “I think we have a deal.”

“Brilliant!” Arthur exclaimed. In the next moment, Douglas found himself buried in a crushing hug.

 

The End


End file.
